


Innocent Inquiries & Dubious Discoveries: A Foalcon Collab

by Flutterpony



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Humanized, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Show Style, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony
Summary: Have 5-10 minutes? Enjoy any of our growing collection of short, single-chapter mini fics, written by members of the foalcon community from the Foal Party Server, AO3, and beyond.Each story may be cute, romantic, dark, sad, alternate universe, or anything else at all, in any style. As a rule, every chapter deals with FOALCON in some way. That is, they all relate to the romantic or sexual relationships of characters younger or not much older than the show's CMC or they relate to a character in love/lust with those young characters.Stories that are NSFW are tagged in the chapter titles in case readers wish to avoid those, while others are all safe with romantic and/or non-explicit sexual themes. Some authors may choose to tag their stories in the chapter's notes so you know what to expect beyond whether it's suitable for Woona, but others may be left a mystery until you read them.The purpose is fun here, not aiming for perfection, so the stories vary in their editing/proofreading levels, but you can count on some being unedited and possibly not proofread.





	1. How to Join

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to join us, newcomers are very welcome--no experience or natural skill required. Contributors who want to stay anonymous are also welcome. English as a non-native language is just fine as well.
> 
> See the first chapter to read how to participate, or feel free to simply [join our foal/cub/loli/shota-friendly group](https://rocket.foal.party). Membership is open for now but may eventually require an invitation. Leave me a comment or DM if you want to join.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our collab.
> 
> Whether you're new here or a long time member, we hope you'll join us for some fun! As long as even a single writer wants to carry this on, the collab can live and never become stale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Many parts of this copypasta originated from the [AppleDash Prompt](http://www.fimfiction.net/group/956/appledash/thread/5984/appledash-prompt-tag) thread on Fimfiction.

**How It Works**

I've started off by writing a 100-2000 word foalcon mini-fic in a public Gdoc (see link at the bottom of this post). At the end of this chapter, in the comments, there will be a total of 6 prompts--3 choices of single-word prompts and 3 choices of media prompts (image/video/game/etc.) which I'll post in the comments below. If you would like to write a 100-2000 word foalcon mini-fic relating to any prompt within the next eight hours, comment right away to claim that prompt. Add the story to the Gdoc when you finish, and post a one-word prompt or media prompt in the comments to replace whichever type of prompt you claimed for the next writers to claim.

 **Important :** The current Terms of Service on AO3 are very lenient for written content and allow explicit loli/shota descriptions, _but_ it stipulates that any **embedded or linked visual depictions of characters under 18 years old, including foals, are not allowed  **across the board, regardless of species.

 **Use of the prompts** to guide contribution **is optional** and **just for fun** , so if you'd rather have your own uniquely inspired foalcon flash-fic published, by all means go ahead, but please include a chapter title or I'll be forced to just use something generic. 

Simple enough?

 

Just to make sure everything is clear:

 **100-2000 Word Foalcon w/ Prompt**  

> The mini-fic can be in any style, any tag, AU, humanized, whatever. It can be a cute scene, clop, a snippet of conversation, or an excerpt from an Equestrian history book, just for example. It's not expected to be preread or proofread, and if you've never written before that's just fine.
> 
> We have a standard of  **100-2000 words**  to make the goal reachable and encourage brevity for readers' sakes. If you need to go above, I recommend not exceeding 4000 words, but if you do I’d encourage choosing a decent stand-alone excerpt from it and publishing the full story to a new one-shot which you could promote in the chapter note of your collab contribution.
> 
> Above all, try to make sure your writing relates in some way to the **romantic/sexual** lives of My Little Pony  **foals and other young MLP characters (not aged-up)** or relating to **characters in love** with/lusting after those young characters (again, not aged-up, i.e. _foalcon_ ).
> 
> Also, make sure it **relates somehow to the prompt** you claimed, but if it doesn't, remember the prompts are optional, so you can contribute without claiming a prompt.

 

**Claiming a Prompt**

> **Claim prompts** with a quick post responding to the last posted prompt. Posting just "claimed [prompt]" is fine. When you finish, add the mini-fic to the Gdoc and post your choice of a replacement prompt in the comments as well. Please choose a replacement prompt that mat matches the type of prompt you claimed, media for a media prompt, or a single-word for a single-word prompt. Reader comments are welcome, but I'll remove any comments that could be confused with a one-word prompt.

 

**Time Limit**

> Your **claim is valid for eight hours** , to keep someone from accidentally holding things up all day. After eight hours, another person could post a claim for the same prompt. If you ran out of time and no one else has claimed it, and if you still want to write it, just go ahead and reclaim it.

 

**Conflicts**

> In the event that people become confused, and two fics are added for the same prompt, the **first writer to have legitimately finished, and posted the next prompt becomes the one to decide the official next prompt** , but both stories are okay to stay in the Gdoc and be published here.

 

**New Prompt**

> Please **post a replacement prompt** (without explicit visual depictions of foals or other minors\--see above) in the comments below after you add your fic to the Gdoc. There are lots of words and even more images, videos, songs, and games. Each can mean lots of things and be interpreted countless ways, and it's up to the next writer to decide what they want to do with any prompt they claim.

 

 **After** a prompt is completed, I (Flutterpony) will publish the contribution from the Gdoc into a new chapter of this story. We'll continue to update the Gdoc as we play, and I'll regularly clear the Gdoc so that it hopefully won't overload tablet/phone devices.

* * *

**Editing and Revising**

Attention to **spell check is strongly encouraged**. Though not required, proofreading is recommended. It is up to authors to have their work proofread or edited either before or after their chapter is published. Volunteers are often glad to help if you ask (myself included, depending on my schedule). Feel free to re-add any revised chapters to the Gdoc along with at least the title and author, and I'll update the chapter in the collab itself.

**Currently, we have no volunteer editors available. Please DM me to let me know if you wouldn't mind editing for those that want help and I'll list your name here.**

If you'd like anything added to the author's note, such as credit to the editor, feel free to insert that as well. You don't have to copy the old author's note back into the Gdoc unless you'd like it to be amended rather than just added to (as in credit to an editor).

* * *

**Tags and Author's Notes**

**I'll automatically tag** certain things **in an author's note** at the beginning of your chapters. If there's something you want to remain a surprise, feel free to leave me a message here or a note at the end of your fic and we can discuss it. Of course, it's much appreciated if you **provide these tags for me**. The most important tags to include are any, **like rape or incest** , that readers might feel strongly averse to, or just not enjoy. Don't worry about avoiding these topics. There are plenty who **will** like them, but a warning is good, still. Feel free to add more information and a link to your user profile if you like.

Something simple is good, for example:

 

> [Safe for Woona] [F/M] [Incest] [Romance]  
>  Characters: [Apple Bloom] [Applejack] [Trender Hoof]  
>  By: [Flutterpony](http://www.fimfiction.net/user/Flutterpony)  
>  Blah blah. Extra notes here if desired

or...

> [Explicit] [f/F] [Snuff] [Rape] [Hard Vore]  
>  Characters: [Scootaloo] [Pinkamena]  
>  By: 3Edgy5Me  
>  I am anonymous/using an alternate pen name because shame... and that's okay.

* * *

**The Google Doc**

Now, for the actual Gdoc. Visit the link below and you'll be able to read the latest unpublished mini stories and prompts. Before you do anything, **MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ AND UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING ABOVE.** Also, it goes without saying, **don't alter or delete any other writer's story** unless they ask you (to edit, for example--but remember, editing isn't necessary, only _fun_ is necessary).

##  **[CLICK HERE](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o_lnLs17y2SfLsM4--tu8y34WEgU5KPzVdxTzWC5ZUQ/edit) **

**A word of advice :** Since the Gdoc will be public, anybody could access it at any time and erase or mess up everything. Therefore, I strongly encourage you to keep a copy of any unpublished chapters in a safe place just in case. Some history can be retrieved in the Gdoc, but it's not always reliable. If you prefer, you may PM your short stories to me for safekeeping until I publish them.

* * *

**One last important note:**

If I, the moderator for this collab (Flutterpony), ever go on hiatus, or in the likely event that I'm simply busy with life for a few days, stories may be left waiting to be published in the shared doc above. By all means, continue to use the doc in my absence, and please be patient. If I ever disappear completely, I'll of course try to give adequate warning and either conclude this collab or pass it to another moderator.


	2. Loyalty by Flutterpony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small celebration of the show's 9th season premier. Some background ponies that I briefly mention in Fallen Angels cope with recent events. Please note the spoiler warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPOILERS - Season 9 premier] [Implied incest]  
> Characters: [[Ruby Pinch](https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Ruby_Pinch/Gallery)] [Goldengrape]
> 
> By Flutterpony
> 
> This story doesn't adhere to any fanon that I'm aware of for the featured background characters outside of backstory within Fallen Angels. This is an independent side story which neither impacts not is impacted by Fallen Angels.

Ruby Pinch knocked and waited, though she expected no answer. 

The last time she’d visited hadn’t been long after the old barber had blown their cover. 

Ruby had wanted to keep her tail long to cover herself. Her parents told her that her tail was messy once, and she’d tried to wash and brush herself every time after, but they had given her no more warning, and one day unexpectedy brought her to Groomsby. They insisted he style it, thinking it might spark some girlish sense of pride in their daughter for hair care. 

Despite the filly’s resistance, the rest was history, and, weeks after judgment had been executed, when she had watched to make sure her corrected uncle was home, she had knocked just like she knocked now, then again and a third time to be sure. 

This time she wouldn’t wait longer or knock more. Instead, Ruby tried the knob. The door opened a crack, but stopped, caught by the door chain. 

Ruby focused on the chain and magically gripped it before she shut the door and blindly unhooked it from outside. Opening the door once again, nothing prevented her from stepping inside and pushing the door closed once more behind her. 

Four years ago, if she’d had the skill, Ruby wondered what might have happened if she’d magicked the lock open. She wondered if she’d have seen her uncle Goldengrape’s home tidy but dusty like it was now. 

“Uncle Grape?” Ruby called softly to the sofa facing the viticulturalist’s hearth. No response came, though again she wouldn’t rule out him being there.

She walked to check the other side and confirmed her suspicion. Goldengrape lay silently on the spot they used to frequently make love. His expression was pained and his smile clearly forced, but the stallion acknowledged his niece.

“Ruby …. I’m surprised.” Goldengrape’s voice strained slightly. “Didn’t expect you’d want to visit after all this time.” 

“I never stopped wanting to visit.”

Despite the pain in Goldengrape’s head, his smile was genuine. “I’ve missed you too—” the stallion flinched.

“Are you okay?” Ruby worried, but didn’t approach closer than she’d already done. “I mean I—I know you’re not alright really, but … ‘mm sorry.” Ruby teared up. Feeling a lump in the back of her throat, she swallowed hard to keep from crying.

Goldengrape attempted to go to the filly against the disciplinary enchantment that trained him otherwise, but as he rose, a fire in his stomach caused him to recoil. “Hhoo~!” Sharp nausea took his breath. “OK maybe not!” Golden Grape lowered himself onto the couch again weakly. “L-listen!” Goldengrape managed to wheeze out before panting against the pain.

Ruby preempted whatever her uncle was going to say. “It’s okay.” She breathed deep and sighed. “I know it’s not my fault, and I don’t blame you either, Uncle Grape. I’m not here about that, not really anyway.” Ruby rubbed a hoof against her shoulder, and silence settled for a moment while Goldengrape continued to try and collect himself. 

“I’ll try not to take long,” Ruby started. “I wanted to tell you … I still love you. I was six, and I loved you, and I love you now the same I did then, maybe … maybe more. And … You know what happened yesterday, being in that dark place ….”

Ruby drifted as Goldengrape recalled all too well. Sombra had invaded Ponyville. More swiftly than he’d taken back the crystal empire, their homes were invaded and ponies across town rounded up.

“Under that spell, I, well … Mom and Dad said they saw me and each other arguing and leaving forever, but I … saw …”

The image of Goldengrape ignoring her, refusing to answer, walking away and never turning back for her had burned itself into the filly’s mind. It robbed her momentarily of what she’d planned to say.

Goldengrape managed to look up and ignore the pressure in his skull long enough to respond. “I saw you and your parents and a lot of other ponies in my vision.” His voice sounded stronger, but deep with emotion. “Your parents were still angry, but so were you.” 

“I’m not angry at you.” A tear rolled down her rosy cheek. “It was scary, and I hate what happened, but it’s not your fault.” 

The foal and her estranged lover paused and contemplated.

“My worst fear might as well be real.” Ruby glared lachrymose, her brow knitted angrily at the floor.

Goldengrape steeled himself once more against the pain, and this time managed to stand. Trembling, he set one hoof forward then another. Against the feeling of knives twisting in his stomach, he stood next to the surprised filly and stroked her mane shakily to reciprocate the filly’s pure-hearted confession.

“I’ll always love you.”


	3. Peace by Biker_Dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [explicit] [humanized] [masturbation] [implied incest]  
> Characters: [Apple Bloom]   
> By Biker_Dash

I love these warm summer afternoons down by the pond just past the western orchard. I come down here to swim or just lay down in the shade after helping my brother and sister tend to the apple trees. It is so relaxing and peaceful out here, I often end up taking a short nap. Or other times, I will simply lay on my stomach and just enjoy the feeling of the sun warming my back as I squeeze my legs together. Doing that makes me feel good down there, like a warm glow between my legs. I think about my brother often when I do this. For some reason, it makes the glowy feeling stronger. Kinda tingly inside. 

That’s what I’m doin right now. Tightening and squeezing my legs together as the sun warms my back. The scent of the pond and the nearby apple trees has me feeling especially peaceful, and that makes me desire that feeling more. That glowly tingle is feeling especially good right now. I think of Big Mac and his muscular arms as he lifts a heavy bushel of apples onto the wagon. I imagine those same strong arms wrapped around me as I squeeze my legs and I am rewarded with a clenching down there that feels even better than normal. Just feels so wonderfully tingly and warm. 

I let out a contented sigh as my legs continue to tighten rhythmically. Every few moments now, I can feel that clenching inside me, and everytime it does, the tingle in my crotch grows stronger and warmer. It feels so very good, like the warmest of hugs, but inside. I think more of my brother, and his strong arms. I think of his hands touching me, and I feel a burst of pleasure in me. More sighs escape me as my breath quickens and the warmth in my privates builds further. 

Thinking about Mac touching me is making me feel almost on fire. I imagine his hands on my belly and that triggers another spasm in my privates, stronger and more intense this time. I want those hands on me. I want to feel his touch. The feeling down there is getting so very strong. I want him to make this feeling even stronger as I imagine his hands moving down my belly as my own hands move down to start rubbing my crotch through my pants. 

“Oh, Mac…” I whisper. I feel something starting to build. A pressure. A really good pressure as I grind against my hand. I feel a need for something. I feel it clench down there again as the pressure and warmth builds up more and more. I want to cry out my brother’s name. I want him to hold me tight and rub my crotch as it spasms and pulses. 

“Oh MAC!” Oh, Celestia, this… pulsing… “OH, MAC! YES!”

In a few moments, the pulses of hot pleasure slow down as I catch my breath. It was like the pressure inside my privates finally exploded outward, shooting pulses of pleasure throughout my body. My girl parts still feel all tingly and warm as I lay there glowing in the peace of the afternoon sun. I just want to lie here all day long. I want this peaceful relaxed feeling to last forever. I want that explody feeling to happen again and again. I undo my pants and reach down inside to rub my privates some more as I imagine it is my brother’s hand instead of my own. “I love you, Mac.”


	4. Sleepless by Flutterpony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Media prompt:  
> A. <https://derpibooru.org/181382>  
> 
> 
> [Implied unconscious/drugged rape] [Implied sibling incest]  
> Characters: [Rarity] [Sweetie Belle] [Applejack] [Apple Bloom]  
> By Flutterpony

“TAKE ONE DOWN. PASS IT AROUND. YOU GOT ZERO BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WAAAAAALLLL!”

A beat after the song had finished, Sweetie Belle collapsed instantly into a deep sleep. Her big sister lifted her magically, causing the little filly to float ahead of her, and two sister pairs plus Rainbow Dash trudged into the cave while Scootaloo straggled behind.

Though Rarity had had her doubts, the late addition to Sweetie’s orange-ade had had the desired effect. She laid the filly on her sleeping bag over an inflated camping mat. It was to Rarity’s advantage that Sweetie had preferred to sleep “in the dirt” rather than the deluxe cot on the tent’s upper level. The ground was much more stable.

After the others had settled in the open cave, Applejack waited for her turn. If Scootaloo hadn’t been so antsy, the farmer mare could have made her move immediately. Her little bow-wearing sister was out.

Their first night had gone so much more easily. Now, without two of their tents to keep their secret, Applejack felt herself getting more and more sleepy as Scootaloo tossed and turned. The deep-sleep potions gave them all the time they would need that night, but all that Applejack had to keep her awake was stamina.

While Scootaloo tossed, Applejack couldn’t help but drift off.

———

Rarity sighed impatiently. Another sniff wouldn’t hurt.

Rarity lifted Sweetie Belle’s covers just enough to slide her face along the child’s body beneath and inhale. Her little sister had been tangy last night with perspiration from the work Rarity had made her do. Sweetie was dirtier now with dust and more sweat. She might have been on the edge of pungent if Rarity hadn’t felt so eager. Being a filly, her scent unstained by puberty, and having had Scootaloo to share the wagon earlier to prevent much more sweating, the prim older unicorn thought she smelled as perfect as she had yesterday, if a bit different.

Campfire smoke and dust were stronger tonight from the little filly’s soft body and mane. Rarity needed to leave her sister mostly unsampled for now, but she simply couldn’t keep herself from drawing back to find Sweetie’s small mouth again.

Rarity recalled the first night of their camping trip, just her and the sleeping foal. Like then, Rarity kissed her little sister gently, then pressed firmly on the filly’s jaw to open her mouth and run the tip of her tongue across her warm dry lips before locking onto them carefully with her own and entering the young filly’s mouth with passion.

———

Scootaloo’s sudden dash out of the cave brought back the drifting apple farmer, her eyes snapping opening. When the sound of small hooves galloping was distant, Applejack sat up to see what might have happened.

Moments later, Applejack shook her rainbow friend, interrupting loud snoring and sending the groggy pegasus to find Scootaloo and, with a sigh, finally turned to her little sister.

Applejack carried Apple Bloom from her sleeping bag into Rarity’s tent to find Rarity waiting with Sweetie bundled next to her.

“What was that I heard?” Rarity’s eyes were wide with concern while Applejack laid Apple Bloom down on an empty neighboring mat.

Applejack yawned and stretched before answering. “It was Scootaloo. Must’ve been spooked. She just ran off without any explanation. I sent Rainbow Dash after her ‘n stuffed our sleepin’ bags so when they come back they’ll think we’re still there. We’ll have to stay quiet until they’re asleep again.

“Goodness!” Rarity bit her lower lip as she considered. “Well, as long as you think they’ll be alright….”

“I nearly fell asleep myself waitin’, and I really don’t wanna miss out tonight. Rainbow wasn’t far behind, and she’s a darned good tracker in the air.” Applejack thought for a moment. “Worst case, she can’t find Scootaloo, comes back, finds my bag empty hopin’ for help, and I guess we’ll, uh … pretend I’m takin’ shelter in your tent here with Apple Bloom just in case somethin’ dangerous is out there.”

Rarity gave an uncertain hum. “You’re a better fibber than most give you credit for, you know, but _that’s_ not the worst probable scenario.” Only able to see her silhouette, Rarity stepped toward Applejack and kissed her to preempt any verbal response before continuing in a whisper. “Still, I understand your meaning.” Rarity looked down with a smirk, just able to make out the small earth filly’s shape by the light of the moon through their tent wall. “We’ll just have to be careful to listen for their return.”

Applejack gave a low soft chuckle, and her own voice lowered as well. “You _do_ like a thrill, dontcha?” Applejack eyed the small covered form of the little filly she’d already adopted once as her own sister for a day at the Sisterhooves Social. Lowering her voice to almost a whisper, she continued. “I’m mighty interested to hear what you did with yours last night.” Applejack grinned.

Rarity’s blush couldn’t be seen. Her chuckle came out as small quiet gusts with a soft titter. “A lady doesn’t normally kiss and tell. For her lover that doesn’t apply, but, until our first round is over and the other two are back asleep, why don’t you try to imagine?”

Rarity ran her still-perfectly hooficured toe smoothly down the back of Applejack’s head, to her neck, then across her jaw to her chin. “I only stole a kiss—or seven—from her tonight. The rest of her is yours to have however. you. want.”

Applejack nuzzled the mare, her heart pounding with anticipation. “R-ready when you are, Suger.” Applejack leaned in, ready for a properly impassioned kiss.

While their lips brushed, Rarity uttered one last exchange. “We’ll seal it with a kiss now, and …” Rarity felt lightheaded with excitement “and the next time I taste your kiss, I want it to remind me of both you _and_ her.”


	5. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very brief snapshot of what could be a much longer story.  
> Barley Barrel takes one in order to get the mayor to invite Rainbow Dash for her club and give the mayor some preparatory help for his first night with Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the September 2019 [Foal Party](https://rocket.foal.party/channel/1-announcements) mini writing competition. 
> 
> The guidelines were to write a 2-5 paragraph snippet for the following prompt:  
> “Write the best depiction of a filly/colt receiving an internal creampie, from their first-person point of view”

My first—our first time—felt like it was going so quickly, even though it took months to get to this point. I couldn’t get pregnant yet, but the thought frightened me a little. Trying to push through—forcing myself to try to enjoy the thrill of the taboo, the fact that I’d get to use him later like I was letting him use me—I flicked my clit harder than before while he pumped and pumped again and again, more erratically, then forced himself deep so that his thing—his flare hurt against my small inside and the hot damp heat suddenly felt hotter as it soaked my insides. 

The force of his last thrust, pulling my haunches too abruptly to meet his, caused my insides to ache—took my wind away. Was it supposed to hurt like this? Maybe only for young fillies with inexperienced stallions, I thought. I tried to keep my focus like I’d practiced. Bearing down, I fought through and, while his spunk slicked and coated my stretched tunnel and wetness started to leak from my previously unused, still sore entrance, I brought myself back near climax as he trembled and gasped above me.

Before I could finish, still madly rubbing myself, wings trembling, the Mayor pulled his stallionhood with a sloppy pop from my used hole. It suddenly felt so terribly empty by comparison. “I … need more!” I tried not to whine but couldn’t help sounding almost as needy as I felt.

I wasn’t able to see what was happening, my cheek and head planted in Hotel Hope’s pillow, but I knew, having taken it earlier into my mouth, the feel of his horn sliding into my small, sensitive pussy. “Yes!” Its heat matched mine, a pleasant buzzing caused me to gasp and, half a minute that felt like a moment later, his horn and my hoof pushed me to the edge. As my body writhed and contractions made more of his seed spill and form a large wet spot, I fulfilled my part of our bargain. 

There was no doubt left, Petunia would have a great wedding night in the very same bed, and getting Mayor Skies to bring Rainbow Dash to visit her number one fan was easy as cream pie.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end of the most recently published chapter.  
> If you're interested in contributing, take a gander at Chapter 1!
> 
> A filly to fondle, a colt to cuddle, little plots filled to overflowing with love... or not. Find them all here and then some in the Foalcon group mini fic collab.


End file.
